A Johnlock Carnaval
by IsadoraBueno
Summary: This is another Johnloc fanfic, I do not own anything. Hope you like it!


The streets were full while John and Sherlock walked in a hurry to get to the hotel. All of the people were dancing and talking very, very loud in a language that John just could not understand and did not pretend to, his brain was just tired from the jatleg. Sherlock and John walked into the hotel and made the check-in quickly, Sherlock spoke all of the time with the receptionist who could speak a little bit in English and did not have a hard time at all giving them the keys and some directions before they got into the elevator.

"Sherlock, okay, stop frowning" John said mad at Sherlock who did not seem happy at all since they had put their feet in Brazil.

"John, quit it. You dragged me here, you knew Mycroft wanted to keep me away from something in England and you just gave him the perfect excuse, a trip that you wanted to do "since I was a little boy" said you, and now I am exactly where he wants me to be, in fucking Brazil, you just ruined it for me, só shut up." John blushed, he knew exactly what Mycroft was keeping from Sherlock, and he did this to help Mycroft, but Sherlock could not dream about this, not now.

"Let's just have fun, there is music, happy people, and dances, just have fun, will you?" John asked in a neutral tone that got Sherlock's walls down, Sherlock hated to disappoint John.

"Whatever." He said while the elevator door opened. "Let's put our stuff in the room and go back downtown."

"What?" John said, his eyes wide open and his mouth in the shape of a small "o" "Sherlock, I am tired, I am jatleg I need to sleep, take a shower, we can go out tonight or maybe tomorrow, but right now..." John started to protest.

"You said you wanted to have fun, I know you are tired because you are not capable of controlling your own body with your average mind, but I can't believe you brought me all the way to Brazil to be..." John started praying ' please Lord, do not allow it' "Bored." Oh, there we go, not quick enough with the praying.

"Okay, lets go out then!" John was mad, but he knew there was no other way he would get Sherlock quiet but playing his game.

They went downtow, it was February and they were in a small town named São Sebastião, right on the beach, and it was Carnaval. Brazilians loved carnaval. Even John, who was not a super genious like Sherlock noticed that. The people were all very happy and in costumes, wondering around and laughing out loud, playing songs. It was very hot and John had a shirt and shorts on, Sherlock refused to wear shorts, he had pants on and a t-shirt, which was bothering him immenselly.

"Isn't that fantastic Sherlock? They are all dressed up in costumes and they look so happy!"

"Indeed." Sherlock said dryly. "Would you like to get costumes?" He said, still looking forward.

"What?" John was very surprised. "You? In a costume?" John was starting to doubt his own ears.

"John, we are already in deep shit over here, I have a case in another continent that I don't even have a clue about, so yes, let's get into it." Sherlock walked to a small store and went in, John followed surprised, his legs would just take him wherever Sherlock went, it was always like that.

They picked masks and some props, not much and bought them quickly, but before they could leave the store Sherlock disappeared. John just stood there, maybe Sherlock was right, he had an average mind and he was just so tired he couldn't even start to look for Sherlock, but two minutes later he was there, with a new pair of... "What the bloody hell Sherlock!" John was not mad, he was... Impressed.

" As I said, once we are in deep shit..." Sherlock walked out of the store in his new shorts, his skin was so white compared to everybody else, but no one seemed to care, girls smiled at them, some people even said hello, or something that looked nice and welcoming, but they just didn't get it.

They both wondered around and decided to have dinner in a restaurant that had tables outside.

"So, what do you want?" Sherlock asked John.

" I don't quite know, I can't seem to understand what the food is!" Sherlock smiled.

"Okay then, I guess you'll just eat whatever I eat." He made a sign to the waitress. " Eu gostaria de pedir o peixe assado e fritas" John was looking from one to the other like he was in a ridiculous dream.

"Claro, e o que pra beber?" The waitress said and Sherlock tried to understand as best as he could, but she saw his difficulty before he could do anything and mimed it with her hands what would be a 'drink'.

"Hm..." He looked at the menu and saw something with an appealing picture in it. "Este." He pointed and she smiled and said in a very bad English "You will like it, how many?" Sherlock looked at it, it really looked good, he did not know what was in it, but again, once you are in deep shit... He mimed the number 4.

The waitress went away and John started, "What are we eating and where did you learn this?" Sherlock smiled.

"We are having fish and fries! And, oh please, you did not think I'd come to a foreign country without reading a little book of expressions did you? I'm not you John." He raised an eyebrow. John sighed.

"Whatever." He said mad. The drinks came and they were both so thirty that they just went right through half of their drinks without actually tasting it and then John took the glass away of his mouth very fast "Sherlock, this is something with alcohol!" Sherlock kept going, he was just too thirsty.

"Well, it is good and I don't care." John couldn't believe it so he just laughed. The alcohol had a pretty fast effect on both of them that just kept drinking and after finishing their meal went to the middle of the street to party with all of those wonderfully happy strangers.

The rest of the night was a blur until they got to the hotel, they both got the elevator laughing a lot, Sherlock was very, very drunk.

"John?" He asked and John turned laughing and said something that was supposed to sound like a 'what'. "I'm really sorry I made you feel bad about this trip, truth is I never wanted so bad to spend so much time with anyone as I do with you."

"I brought you here because Mycroft wanted to clean the flat" John said laughing "God that sounds stupid now! I had to take you to another continent so someone could clean your house!".

Sherlock was not happy anymore "Holy shit John! My experiments, why would you do that?" His vision was bad because he just couldn't focus, things were spinning. "You know that when Mycroft says something like that it is not something like that, he wants to find something, shit! He probably already got it!" Sherlock put his back against the wall, they were out of the elevator and now just getting into the room.

"He said it was for your birthday, because it is coming up" John said blushing and feeling even more stupid.

"Oh John, how much of an idiot can you be? Oh shit, that's it, it was the phone, the phone that I took from the last case, it had all of the evidence that I needed to... He wanted it back, but I was not done what I needed..." Sherlock sat on the bed feeling his head spinning with the anger and alcohol.

"Wait, what phone? The Millers case phone?" John asked like he had just had an epiphany.

"Yes John, that was it, but now it's gone, thank you very much." John was not paying attention while Sherlock put his head down and rubbed his face with his hands, he was too busy checking his backpack.

"You mean this one?" John gave Sherlock the phone.

" What the hell, you got this?" John smiled. "I am sorry John, I did not mean to... Shit, I am sorry."

" I would not just let Mycroft get in the flat and have the phone, I knew he wanted this, but... I kinda tricked him and took his proposal of bringing you here to... Well... I like spending time with you too." John blushed. Sherlock did not know if it was the alcohol or whatever, maybe it was just him. Yes, it was definitely just him. He got up from bed and walked as straight as he could to John, grabbing his face in his hands with no time to think and putting a kiss in his lips. Sherlock never thought he could feel like that, it was warm and just... Perfect... It was John.

John pushed it away. "You can't just get drunk and decide you want me Sherlock." John said blushing so much that it looked impossible.

"And why not?" Sherlock asked confused.

"Because it really matters to me..." John looked away, but he had to keep going. " You really matter to me, like that... I am in love with you Sherlock, please don't hurt me because it pleases you." Sherlock took John's face in his hands again and this time he gave him a long, real kiss.

"You matter John." He smiled. "You are actually the only thing that matters" Sherlock gave a step back and in one, maybe not as fast as John thought, movement threw the phone out of the window. "I love you John."

For Allison 3


End file.
